hauntedhathawaysfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Buckmana
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Taylor Hathaway page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! NickandDisneyFan14 (talk) 08:55, August 6, 2015 (UTC) 60 days Time has passed. The wikia qualifies for adoption again. Start making edits, 2 or 3 a day, and open a new Adoption Request. Be sure to point out that the "community" here is virtually none existant—but start a blog about adopting anyway—and that the current admin does not respond to any messages—not even from Staff—and had wiped your last attempt to communicate with him. --Love Robin (talk) 01:40, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:07, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Front page As per our discussion off-site, I've looked over the coding on the front page. There are a few issues with errant and interrupted coding, but I can't do anything about it as the page is locked. --Love Robin (talk) 23:46, November 4, 2016 (UTC) :There, how is that? :One of the codes, should always start a line. :--Love Robin (talk) 04:08, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Content Limitations Guidelines look, i want to contribute to this page, but i didn't know where to start, so i started haunted temptation would work because i have a friend who talked me into it. i will play by your rules, but you didn't have to threaten to lock me out of my own account. -TheBomb9 I'm sorry to say your friend was giving you very bad advice, possibly even getting you to submit content they knew would cause trouble and therefore, they were letting you take the risk/punishment instead of having the courage to make the contributions themselves. By the way, I do not have the capability to lock anyone out of their account completely, I can only block the offending account from making edits on this wikia. The account will still be able to be used on all other wikias unless the admins of those wikias have also blocked the account. Buckmana (talk) 05:55, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, my friend isn't exactly the best with these kinds of things. Television footer Hi, Buckmana! A user recently nominated the site for inclusion in our television footers program. Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 15:43, July 14, 2017 (UTC) :Done :) Raylan13 (talk) 15:53, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Theme Song ~~who sings the theme song~~ User: Anne You Admin Hello, I was wondering if you could make me admin on this wiki so I could modify it to other wikis as this wiki is a little bit outdated. I do have experience on different wikis - The Thundermans and MECH-X4 - and I'm planning to change this wiki into something similar. [[User:Super Fan157|'Super Fan157']]wall 19:28, July 6, 2018 (UTC)